


Con bondad y muerte

by Deus_Queen



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Cultural Differences, Dimension Travel, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Excuse my English!, Friendship, Idealism, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: The Autobot leader was still trying to lift Cybertron from the remnants of the war, when he suddenly landed in the middle of the desert, encountering Decepticons of strange aspects, Autobots who did not know him, and a Megatron with a new body, but to be honest, Optimus liked the previous one more.Crossover TFP x Bayverse (After TLK)





	1. Chapter 1

  
Optimus Prime's life was far from easy, far from simple, far from happy ...

His long history of unhappiness begins when he finds out who he really was, a descendant of the Dynasty of the Primes, being an orphan barely remembering, and then falling under the tutelage of Sentinel Prime. His life before finding it was ordinary, he had lived a simple life with the worry of being able to get Energon at the end of the day. Meeting Elita-One and Megatron was the best for him, making them his two faithful friends. Sentinel's confession of who Optimus really was left him scared and surprised, he did not know what to think, because he considered himself a normal person and no one special, although that explained the reason why he had lacked a family.

Things went into a tailspin from there, his partner, his friend, his brother ... betrayed him and betrayed Cybertron. The Lord High Protector Megatron was filled with jealousy and anger for him, and The fallen soon took advantage of his brother's emotions, and after you were peace and balance between them, things got tense with the arrival of the relics , and finally the war broke out. The struggle for ideals began, and soon the Decepticons and Autobots were killing each other. Cybertron paid the consequences for his actions, and soon his world deteriorated with the loss of the AllSpark.

Then they came to planet Earth

A beautiful organic world at first sight, but over time Optimus saw all the evil of its inhabitants, not very different from them, and that worried him. Perhaps the human named Sam Witwicky was the exception, but for a decent human who was, he found thousands of worse humans. Optimus continued with his noble ideals on this planet, he wanted to believe that humans would not be like them, but they were the same, or worse ... when after all the sacrifices they made for them, they killed Ratchet and his Autobots friends, and Optimus was already tired, very, very tired. Although briefly it was possible to "rebel" before his ideals thanks to the witch Quintessa, Optimus did not feel better, even being cruel and selfish, Optimus did not relieve his emotional burden. He tested the dark side of his same species, thought like Megatron, believing that his species was a priority and that everyone should die for the resurrection of Cybertron, fortunately, Bumblebee was there to remind him who he really was. They won again over Megatron in the name of peace and freedom, but Optimus was no longer sure if he knew the full definition of his own words.

Although this time, his fatigue decreased.

Since Cybertron was recovering.

The last battle against the Decepticons and the witch Quintessa left them a huge advantage, and soon the first years to unify their species began. Remembering everything throughout his life, he gathered all the forces he could to start a new era as neighbors of the earth or ... Unicron.

" Sir Optimus"

The Prime looked up from his datapad when he saw that a certain Headmaster was approaching him. Cogman was very useful for this new era in Cybertron, he along with Prowl were his main assistants.

"Sorry Cogman, I got distracted," the Prime apologized. "Where were we?"

The Headmaster cleared the vocalizer, a gesture picked up from Earth. "I have just informed you of the discovery of the fourth part of Helex located in the southern part of Tarn, the union of these two cities created a bridge in Kaon, Crosshairs and Hound are already managing the area for reconstruction."

Prime nodded. With the arrival of Cybertron to the planet Earth because of Quintessa, part of his world was deformed, and in recent years they only managed to create a new map in the middle of their world, because the other cities still needed to be located in order to continue with the reconstruction . Remembering Quintessa again, a chill consumed him for a second, and the red spot on the furious face of leader Decepticon went through his mind.

"... Any report on Megatron's whereabouts?"

The little bot denied, with his hands on his back and formal pose "I'm sorry to say no, sir. Bumblebee and the other explorers are still looking for some Decepticon signal, but it seems that most have distanced themselves from Cybertron."

Optimus reduced its "Hidden on Earth" optics

"I'm afraid so, sir."

The prime considered a moment for himself, but knowing that thinking the next course of action would take time, he looked at the Headmaster at his side.

"Okay, Cogman, you can go"

The little aristocrat butler nodded "With his permission"

Optimus watched as Cogman walked away until he was out of sight. The Prime then looked back at the datapad in his hands, which informed everyone's progress in rebuilding Cybertron, and since his Autobot team were now very busy helping the planet, which is why he often didn't see them anymore, even Bumblebee lost his sight for a few years in his exploration missions. Things after the war were worrisome, as they had to lift all their destruction for a better tomorrow for their species, a species that was now in danger of extinction. There were very few of them, really very few, the war took all the lives he could, but now, fortunately they would no longer starve, with the rehabilitation of Cybertron, Energon points began to emerge for their survival, but it was a shame that there were not enough Cybertronians to get to enjoy the abundance of Energon. Reason why every terrestrial day sent messages to the space for Cybertronian frequencies, inviting them to return to Cybertron. Although there were more things that worried him, like the Hatchling, that had been put in the dream cameras for his safety, since the energy of the AllSpark was still lacking to give a final impulse to his sparks to go out to the outside world, but without the AllSpark, that was impossible. Another reason why Bumblebee was lost so much in his missions, he was charged with the important task of looking for some other relic that could replace the AllSpark, and thus be able to give hope to the prevalence of his species. Even his human friends helped with homework, looking for something to serve on Earth. Thanks for everything, Cade.

Optimus let out air in his vents, a gesture that would be taken as a sigh for humans. It would be good to recharge now, I had spent a few land weeks without resting, I just needed a few hours to recharge, then I would continue with all the work of a Prime.

Turning off his optics, Optimus sat in a huge metal chair, and _slept._

* * *

There was too much wind, Optimus felt the sensation of flying very pleasant, even in a time he wanted to have been built with wings, to feel the wind on his face and—

_Wind?_

Optimus turned on his optics to see how the ground was close. The Prime did not have time to think about how it suddenly appeared in the air, now he had to concentrate on landing perfectly and not breaking anything in the process. He ignited his thrusters, and was able to land with some difficulty, creating a small destruction. Optimus got up and managed to observe everything around him, apparently had fallen into an organic and desolate place. The Prime quickly recognized him as a desert, a familiar one, since several times he found himself hiding in the desert with his Autobots, and it was already night.

Optimus realized he was on Earth, gravity and oxygen levels confirmed it. Which surprised him and made him suspicious, for he saw no trace of Cybertron in the atmosphere. Strange, since Cybertron was too close to Earth, unless he was on the other side of the world. Even so, that did not explain what he was doing on Earth when his internal timer indicated that only a few earth minutes had passed.

Was it Decepticon or human work?. Optimus growled. Whoever was responsible for this, would pay.

There was a glow behind him

The Prime turned in time to see how a green swirl appeared out of nowhere, and two Cybertronian figures appeared from it. Optimus was curious about those who approached him, as they showed a somewhat different body design than he was used to seeing, but he didn't have much time to admire the view.

"Hands up, Autobot!"

Optimus remained with his illegible expression, observing how a mech pointed him with a machine gun and a dark-looking femme just watched him. The prime saw the Decepticons logo on his arms and shrugged his optics.

"Identify yourself, Autobot"

... 

"What?" That was unexpected, until now it was the first time a Cybertronian did not recognize him, since he was basically a pillar of war, and these two were Decepticons. He also noticed a shiver in the bodies of both Cybertronians.

"I said, Identify yourself" The femme spoke, now with more impatience.

Optimus clenched his fists, it was rare to find funny Decepticons today.

"Who are you first?" 

The femme smiled wickedly "The dead need not know our names."

Optimus watched as the femme now carried his weapons, and the Prime knew that the talk would be of no use, _well,_ it wasn't as if he didn't feel like killing them.

Then the Prime loaded his weapons and fired faster than the femme. The other blue and gold mech rushed to attack, but Optimus was a war veteran and a survivor by nature, he didn't mind shooting, so he simply dodged those he could while running to the pair and drawing his sword at the same weather. When she tried to cut the woman, she jumped and transformed part of her body into other legs, those _things_ that helped her to be more agile and dodge it, but the femme did not have her thrusters that helped her propel and soon collide with the woman , rolling both on the ground. Optimus then held the woman by the neck in his moment of stunning, to serve as a shield when his partner Decepticons began firing, the bullets wounded the woman and soon the cry of pain of the femme was heard next to the splash of Energon coming out of her.

The femme took him by surprise for a second when his legs almost cut off his hands to be released, and it worked, since Optimus dropped it, and incidentally he was shot by the other mech. Then Optimus activated his shield in front of him and then his thrusters to fly slightly. He could see the blue and gold mech try to keep shooting at him, but Optimus pulled the handle from his Energon axes, and activated them to send them towards the mech, by the time the axes were activated, they were very close to the Decepticon and he could not dodge when his hand was impaled by the weapon. Optimus saw that the Decepticon was complaining of pain, but at the same time he felt like he was shot from another angle, the dark femme now with an annoying expression fired his weapons at him. The Prime landed hard on the ground, lifting a large layer of dust, and then from the dust curtain he could shoot in the calculated direction of the femme. He heard wounded screams, and was soon approached by one of the Decepticons, the mech and Optimus rolled on the ground, but the Prime recovered first and could get up before him, giving him time to start hitting him hard and mercilessly. Energon began splashing everywhere, and the slow blows of the Decepticon could not reach him, and then he simply broke half of the face of the blue and gold mech, taking an optics with him, and Optimus bathing in the Energon of the other . In the end the Decepticon fell to the ground unconscious, and Optimus prepared his weapon at the head of the mech.

"Your friend was right, the dead don't need to know the names," he said coldly, then sent the order to shoot.

But a green glow appeared in front of him

Optimus looked up, and watched the arrival of four more Cybertronians. The Prime narrowed his gaze when he saw that the greatest of them looked strangely familiar, just like the rest, one even reminded Bumblebee, but he knew he shouldn't attack them, as they had Autobots badges on them.

Although it was strange and suspicious that they pointed it with their weapons.

"I suggest you take your weapon away from the Decepticon" The smallest member spoke, being a blue femme, surely it had two wheels.

Optimus wanted not to suspect that compassionate attitude, since the Autobots he knew would not have hesitated to dismember any Decepticon themselves. So he just put out his gun and stood straight.

Yellow let out a series of beeps. Optimus raised both eyebrows slightly in surprise, he certainly reminded Bumblebee. The robust-looking green expanded its optics by listening to what the yellow dictated.

"... Is he really a Autobot?" He asked. 

"Lower your weapons" When the largest of the unknown team spoke, Optimus worked on showing no concern, since the other Autobot's voice sounded similar to his.

"I wouldn't do it if it were you!"

Optimus again felt shots in his back, that he could resist them was not meant that they did not hurt, well, these shots did not hurt, but if they stung horribly. The Prime turned and saw that the battered femme now fired again.

"Airachnid!" He heard a recognized furious scream, and Optimus identified the voice of the blue femme.

The call Airachnid growled "I don't have time for you, _Arcee!"_

He heard the sounds of blaster loading, and soon the others joined to kill the femme Decepticon.

"Airachnid, give up, you're not in a position to fight" The voice recognized for Optimus spoke.

Although they did not run to kill her, they dodged their attacks as if they were going to kill them. Strange, his team would have lost a limb or two to kill a Decepticon no matter what, but it seems they were more conservative. Optimus just put his shield in front to protect himself, watching the femme Decepticon fire and waiting for his ammunition to end.

When he heard the recognized sound of the absence of energy for the bullets, Optimus of a movement changed his shield to form a weapon, and soon shoot the femme right in the chest, sending her to fly away. The Prime knew that that would not be enough to kill her, so he drew his sword and began to walk towards her.

"Woah, what are you doing !?"

Optimus stopped at a surprised scream, and saw that the green and the others looked at him in amazement, except the blue femme.

"I will deactivate it, soldier," he replied.

There was more surprise in the expressions of others, including the blue femme, which missed him, but perhaps it is due to equal voice with his friend.

"Wait, we don't do that!" He kept shouting the green. "And who are you anyway !?"

Optimus now slightly dropped his jaw, but quickly recovered. Decepticons who did not know their enemy followed by Autobots who did not know their leader? This was ... disconcerting, or maybe a trick.

Optimus lit his weapons and looked at them coldly "Who are you?"

This put the team on alert, and they also aimed their weapons at him. However, his counterpart did not take out his weapons.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots"

Optimus shrugged his optics "... What?"

Was it some kind of joke? Before I could ask, another green glow appeared in front of them, and everyone stood guard. Good thing it was like that, since a lot of Cybertronians of very similar aspects appeared firing awkwardly. Optimus retreated and shot at these Decepticons that looked like clones of each other, always pointing at the head and leaving a pile of bodies where he put his optics. Around the corner of his optics, he watched the other suspicious Autobots, who also defended themselves as they could from these clones, until they managed to take down the majority.

**"Prime"**

Optimus, and the one who called himself Optimus, looked towards the caller. Right in the green vortex, three figures were found, one with a patch, another with its hidden face and the last gray with a pointed body; two of them holding the battered bodies of the other Decepticons, while he, the greatest and most imposing of them, watched them with a smug look. Something shook Optimus's body, something made him recognize that look, he had seen it before in a gray mech that was consumed by evil.

_"Megatron_ ...?" Whisper.

"Megatron!"

The cry of his equal voice confirmed who the other mech was, and he was surprised to discover it, but before raising his sword and killing _Megatron_ again, Optimus was surprised when the faceless Decepticon wrapped his tentacle leg, pulling it tightly and speed. The Prime raised his sword to cut the tentacle, but it was too late, as _Megatron_ raised his fist and struck him with overwhelming force.

Leaving his world in black


	2. Chapter 2

Itching and pain in the cheek, That was what he recorded as he regained consciousness.

Optimus still felt that his optical systems were not yet running at 100%, so he had to wait to feel his entire system restart again now that he was awake. Seconds later, everything began to be clearer and soon his optics were opening to catch an annoying white light on him, Optimus forced his systems to the maximum alert, his processor gave a read to the events that led him to wake up so abruptly, and He soon tried his best to light his weapons, but the point was that he could not light them.

He noticed that they were in a large purple room, tied with wrists and feet in a bunk. As soon as he processed the information, he heard a voice draw his attention, someone who sounded very close.

"Quiet friend" Optimus noticed that it was a small red mech, white parts, red optics and an arrogant aura. His body type and design was similar to those he had seen before. "You just woke up from a deadly blow from Lord Megatron." He laughed. "It's normal to wake up disoriented."

Optimus growled "Release me"

"Oh, of course, as your majesty wants." He mocked the red mech, and then blinked rapidly "By the way, your voice sounds the same as _Sweet rims._ Are you a fan of him? You must be, you remind me a lot of him"

Optimus looked at him with annoying optics

"Oh come on, don't put that face on me" Decepticon scoffed, it was obvious he was a Decepticon. "I have so many questions to ask you and so little time" The mech passed his claw on his shoulder "For example, your painting is so radiant and beautiful, I had not thought of decorating flames, besides that your body structure is so strange. Primus, I think I can see some nuts and wires from here, apparently you like to be exhibiting. "

The prime blinked "What?"

"Hey, what was that? Your optics went out and turned on again, Primus you are so strange" commented the red "But what he said, was that you are very discovered, why do you like to walk half naked?"

"...Naked?" He recognized the word as human.

_"Yes?_ Do you not realize that I can see from here the inside of your body? But fortunately your armor covers the most important parts" The red mech commented, and then moved to the side of the medical litter to hold something. "Forgetting your imprudence, your weapons are very interesting."

The Prime then saw that the Decepticon was holding his shield / weapon, his sword and one of his Energon axes, remembering that the other left her in the desert. Optimus began to move sharply again, he needed to get out of here now.

"Oh come on, do you want to leave? So soon?"

_"Knock out!"_

Both Optimus and the red mech, Knock out, turned to look at the door, where a figure was shown, one recognized by Optimus instantly.

"Megatron ..." he growled

Megatron stood in front of the red mech, with his hands on his back looking wider and intimidating, however for Optimus he stopped being intimidating a long time ago, Megatron for him was a nuisance and a reminder of everything bad that happened to the Cybertronians, if only they had not been enchanted by _The Fallen,_ everything would have been better, perhaps they would have gone hungry in Cybertron, but they would have overcome it together, united as brothers they were, but Megatron had to ruin it. Optimus only felt his anger engulf him, Megatron always was and will be the chaos and misfortune of Cybertron, even if it still hurts to admit him in the middle of his hatred.

"Report" Megatron ordered, but somehow, there was not that aggressiveness in his words that he recognized, and his way of speaking was somewhat different, as humans would say, his accent was different ...

"Lord Megatron, what I found was a long list of peculiar things about our guest here." Knock out said, taking a datapad in his hands. "Apart from his lack of tact when he was walking a long way, the strangest thing I found was his strange signature of a spark, it is very large and conceals something ..."

Optimus watched as Megatron's expression wrinkled a little more, causing the Prime to wonder about the strange confusion.

Opening his optics tightly, he realized that Megatron was not indifferent to him, which the only thought that the Decepticon leader ignored him was strange, but that he really seemed to ignore him. Ignore him! To his own _ex-brother!_ Then the words of the one who called himself as himself, rang in his processor. Optimus dropped his mouth slightly in surprise, there would be the possibility of ... _NO! _

"MEGATRON!" He shouted with all his might "FREE ME IN THIS INSTANT OR I WILL TAKE OFF YOUR FACE!"

Megatron turned to see him, but then ignored him asking another question to the other Decepticon

"Even his voice is the _same,"_ Megatron muttered. "This copy of Prime is very loud ..."

Optimus opened more optics "... _Copy?"_ Whisper

What had happened to Megatron? Why was he acting so indifferent? Normally he would have already killed him and not kidnapped in this way. Gathering all the pieces in his memory since his arrival, he began to have a pain in the processor with a disconcerting idea, the idea of being in another dimension ...

It was **impossible**

"One more word, Autobot, and you will not live to hear the end of this conversation." Megatron threatened with a sharp look, Optimus just looked at him furiously, but decided to calm down, he also wanted to hear what these two _strangers_ would say.

"What else did you find?"

"The most unusual comes from his spark, it's equal to Prime's ..."

"What?"

Optimus then turned off his optics, this was not happening, this should not be happening. He hated the fact that he was considering the impossible idea of being in another world from nothing, but was it so unlikely? After witnessing Quintessa's magical abilities, it was already hard for him to believe that something like that was not impossible

"It's impossible, there's no spark like Prime's"

"I know, my lord! But it is true" He showed the datapad "See the frequencies of the sparks, they are identical even with the same impulse of the Matrix that identifies that of Optimus Prime"

Megatron growled "How can it be possible?" I ask.

"I have a theory, but it could be something ... disconcerting"

Megatron "Spit it out, knock out"

"I better show her"

The red mech walked to a nearby table and then towards him, Optimus growled and began to squirm as Doctor Decepticon began to touch his chest and place an artifact he had collected. Seconds later, he felt an overwhelming pain in his chest, realizing that whatever was put on him, his spark was having.

"STOP!"

Knock out ignored him and continued to observe the process of how the device mercilessly opened the fake Prime's chest to show his spark. Megatron also approached to see the show

And then the room started to shine

Optimus growled like a wild animal on earth feeling very vulnerable at this point, as his spark and the leadership Matrix were exposed. Megatron could kill him at that moment, as before, and perhaps a quick death would be the best, the last thing he wanted was to make fun of him while he was being tortured. Nevertheless,

"How is it possible?" Megatron asked, watching with amazement and annoyance what shone on the Prime's spark.

Knock out looked in amazement at the Matrix of leadership, and the strangest thing about the matter was the model, since it was a very different one from the one he remembered, and it was also more elegant and pointed, at first glance it looked like any other mystical object, but not matrix

Dr. Decepticon denied "I-I don't know," said the red mech "But it is certainly the Matrix of leadership, its essence is the same"

"Impossible"

Megatron growled, watching with a recognized look of hatred, toward Cybertron's sacred object.

"There cannot be two Matrix of the leadership," the Decepticon leader spat. "There can only be one abomination." There was a click of a loaded weapon and Optimus soon had a cannon right on his face plate. "Accompanied by a copy of Prime"

"You do not _remember me...?"_ It was all he murmured, ignoring the weapon carrying.

Megatron made a very slight gesture of confusion, something no one could have noticed, but Optimus would recognize the movement of the corner of an optical eyebrow of the Decepticon leader. Primus, _who_ was this person?

"I recognize who you want to imitate, but not you, Autobot" Megatron said "There is only one Optimus Prime for me"

Optimus then turned his attention to the ceiling of the room. Not needing anything else to confirm what was happening ...

Strange bodies of these Cybertronians, Autobots and Decepticons who did not know him and his own brother did not know who he was.

"My lord, don't kill him please!"

Megatron looked sharply to the side when Dr. Decepticon exclaimed.

"Explain why I should not extinguish his spark or yours for interrupting me, Knock out." The Decepticon leader's voice made the little mech shiver.

"E-Eh, before killing him, Lord Megatron, I would like to investigate him a little more, he could serve us more alive than dead." He spoke in a trembling voice. "This Autobot is the biggest mystery box so far, not only that spark is strange, also the type of body and the weapons it carried. Everything is something new, maybe this Autobot is a breakthrough in the engineering of our enemies! Besides, we could get more information about who he really is, but it could take some time. "

The Decepticon leader snorted and pulled the barrel away from the Autobot faceplates.

"You're miscalculating my patience, knock out."

The doctor trembled but managed to calm down enough to speak without tripping. "If you wish to have immediate information, I could call an interrogation with Soundwave. I could provide you with physical evidence of the facts, and Soundwave could get a hand on the processor of this Autobot in case it hides." something."

Megatron liked that idea, so he smiled showing a recognized sharp smile. "Well, I like that better, Soundwave! You heard, right?" He shouted at the nearby chambers. "Prepare everything for an interrogation and ..."

Optimus, meanwhile, was trying to sort out his ideas to get out of this big problem, thinking of all the possible paths that could have made him get to this point and the solutions to get out of it. Until he remembered his team, just a moment, if he reached this unknown world then ... did his other Autobots do it too? He had to find a way to know, he had to find his Autobots.

Listening to a click, Optimus noticed that the so-called Knock out turned away the loathsome device that uncovered his spark, and watched as Megatron stood right beside him with his fist raised.

"Recharge until you are useful, Copy of Prime" and hit it.

Leaving his world in black

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my English, it is not a language I master :(


End file.
